Cremoso Como Cheesecake
by asof
Summary: Isabella había sufrido su mayor temor al despertar en aquella habitación años atrás. Estaba sola, las personas que creía que entenderían aquella decisión le dieron la espalda. Huyendo para empezar con su vida profesional, se aísla en su soledad. Cuando se vuelve adicta al té de la Postrería, no puede dejar de pensar en Edward, el magnífico repostero con una bondadosa sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

Para cuando tropecé fuera de mi departamento, supe que haría un frío que haría hasta el infierno congelarse. Tomé mi bolso y llaves del departamento dejándolo cerrado seguro detrás de mí.

El edificio donde vivía era de lo más clásicos y lujosos del centro de Seattle y simplemente me encantaba. Sabía que había crecido con muchos privilegios, mi padre era gerente en una compañía internacional, pero nada se comparaba con los lujos que me podía costear con mi salario actual. Sencillamente me gustaba chiflarme.

Salí, despidiéndome del portero, Andy, aquel señor era todo un galán de cincuenta años y cada vez que podía regalarle algún café lo hacía o sacarle plática. A él le gustaba eso.

–¡Tenga cuidado hoy, señorita Isabella, hay pronósticos feos de lluvia!

–Estamos en Seattle, Andy– le sonreí apurada –, siempre habrá pronósticos de feas lluvias.

Llevaba viviendo en Seattle alrededor de casi dos años y me encantaba, nada como los bochornosos y calurosos días en un pueblo olvidado de Texas en donde había crecido. No lo extrañaba para nada.

Paré un taxi y me subí a él, con las simple palabra _"Simpled" _el conductor no dudó ni un minuto en por dónde irse. En menos de diez minutos ya me encontraba saludando al guardia del edificio en donde las letras que se leía SIMPLED resaltaban a lo ancho de un color morado de ensueño y a un lado una extraña forma, a mi parecer parecía una estrella, de color turquesa.

Enseñé mi gafete, lo que me parecía ilógico ya que la recepción me conocía, y pasé por los rotadores en espera de un elevador.

Este edificio consistía de muchas plantas, creo que eran treinta si mal no recordaba. Me contrataron como programadora junior al terminar mi carrera y seguía siendo programadora, no a la que le decían qué hacer sino la que daba las tareas a lo demás programadores sin ser, todavía, líder del proyecto.

El elevador se abrió y un señor amablemente me dejó pasar primero, le pique al botón con el piso de mi cubículo y esperé a que el elevador se empezara a mover.

Miré a mi alrededor discretamente, siempre con la barbilla hacia arriba, sabía que en el trabajo me consideraban como algo así una perra, pero no me importaba solo había un mínimo de personas que podía hablarles de cualquier cosa y tristemente la mayoría no se encontraba viviendo en mi misma zona horaria, además, me recordé, ¿para qué hacer amigos en el trabajo si solamente te distraería de tu meta?

Hizo el tradicional _ding_ el elevador y salí a mi piso esperando que estuvieran las demás personas ya en su lugar a las diez de la mañana, hora suficiente para esquivar la llegada tarde de la casi jefa.

Me reí para mis adentros al ver el desorden de lo que era el piso, me encantaba el olor del café que se podía oler cuando entré por las puertas de cristal y el caos que había ya que, al parecer, estaban asignando nuevas tareas.

–¡Eh, que te calles, idiota! – Escuché el fuerte acento de Rayla –. Isabella Pen ha llegado.

La miré con mi ceja levantada sin decirle directamente nada, pero todo lo que podían transmitir mis ojos era que se callara. Como había dicho antes, me conocían por perra no exactamente por hablar.

–Veo que se las han arreglado para entrar a la cuarta fase, sin _mi _ayuda – demandé una vez que estuve enfrente de la ventana de cristal donde mapas y tareas de procesos se encontraban rayados. –Bien, Jim, dime las salidas pasadas que han avanzado desde nuestra junta de _ayer_– enfaticé claramente la palabra como si fueran idiotas. Algunos lo eran, sin embargo evitaba comentarlo.

–Bueno, pues verás– no titubeó como solía hacerlo cuando recién empezó seis meses atrás –, hemos acabado esta mañana de programar en sí los submenús de todos los menús de la página principal. Por lo que pensé que sería buena idea empezar a añadirle la información que irá en la base de datos…

–Enséñame estos submenús– y ahí fue cuando tragó ruidosamente y pude notar como su manzana de adán se movía de arriba para abajo.

Le sonreí engreídamente.

Rayla se acercó con su laptop para poder ver como iba la página. No era un desastre, pero todavía no se encontraba terminada, pedí que me enseñaran la versión móvil y se congelaron en su lugar.

Rechiné un poco los dientes, esta fase, les estaba costando muchos problemas a estas personas y era en estos momentos cuando me lamentaba haber conectado con estudiantes que todavía no se había graduado.

–Olviden el avance y acaben la versión web– no levanté mi voz, aunque sabía que estaba cortando el silencio que se había formado con cemento –. Yo intentaré arreglar el laberinto que han hecho con la versión móvil–. Les dije mirando ese código.

–Y, recuerden, no más juntas sin mi supervisión– volteé a ver a Jim –. Tienen fecha límite, Erik vendrá con el cliente en tres días.

Los dejé entumecidos y me dirigí a mi escritorio, era uno alejado de los demás, sin paredes por el medio significando que no era mi oficina, pero podía decir que era jefa de este piso, o algo parecido ya que Erik era mi jefe.

Le dediqué dos horas para poder acomodar el código y hacerlo más accesible y con menos uso de memoria, todavía no acabamos la etapa del desarrollo, pero estábamos cerca y no podía esperar para deshacerme de este proyecto, llevaba siete meses en él y era demasiado pesado y exhaustivo. Levanté la mirada para ver que Rayla se levantaba y dejaba el piso metiéndose en el elevador, miré la hora casi la una, lo que significaba que no estarían de regreso dentro de una hora y media.

Recordando que tenía que actualizar las tareas que se habían adelantado, me metí al sistema y suspiré tranquila al notar que ya habían arreglado el error del diseño responsivo y que solo faltaba corregir una que otra palabra ortográficamente, por lo que lo hice yo misma.

Terminando y sin más tareas pendientes, generalmente mis tareas eran la más complejas que tardarían más tiempo el hacerlas y se tenía un muy limitado tiempo para realizarlas, las que simplemente no podían hacer el equipo o corregir errores y ayudarles, esto definitivamente no había sido mi idea del trabajo perfecto hace tres años, pero ahora era toda mi vida.

El teléfono en mi escritorio sonó y contesté al segundo timbre.

–Te necesitamos en el dieciséis, Bella, ven rápido– no tuve tiempo para responderle a Rose, una líder de proyecto, una de las más importantes en la empresa, y la persona más agradable que pudieras encontrar en este edificio. Creo que por eso éramos tan buenas amigas.

Guardé los cambios y dejé anotadas en un post-it las tareas sin terminar que me había propuesto hacer para recordarlas más tarde.

El piso dieciséis era muy parecido al que yo ocupaba, sin embargo, el ambiente era más profesional en estos momentos, todos se encontraban sentados en sus bancos mirando la ventana que utilizaban para apuntar ideas.

Era una lluvia de ideas, estaban empezando un proyecto.

–Rose…

–¡Bella! – Me sonrió y me hizo un pequeño ademán para que me sentara. –Se abrirá un nuevo proyecto y me preguntaba si tu estabas disponibles, es algo que nunca se ha hecho antes.

Me mordí el interior del cachete, tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción en mi rostro.

–Tendría que tener la aprobación de Erik– empecé –, aunque no veo porque diría que no, ya vamos de salida con ambos proyectos…

–¡No! Nada de programadores junior o practicantes– chilló –. Este es un cliente importante, por lo que no ha pedido solo lo mejor.

–Ahora ya has captado mi curiosidad– me crucé de piernas y sonreí discretamente, esto sonaba interesante.

–Es reformar todo el sistema operativo de _Ginger_– abrí los ojos como platos. _Ginger _era una gran compañía que desarrollaba hardware con su propio software, por lo que significaba que ellos debían de tener sus propios programadores para modificarlo ellos solos… No entendía a que querían ir con esto.

–¿_Ginger?_ Es como decir que tenemos que contratar a todo un equipo de recursos humanos para contratar a nuestro propio recursos humanos.

–¡Lo sé!– Gritó emocionada haciendo que todo en la sala soltarán una sonrisa. –Algo así me ha explicado el señor Rodd, que _Ginger _ha tenido problemas y quejas de la complejidad de su sistema operativo por lo que se les ha ocurrido contactar a la mejor empresa UX en el país. La paga es enloquecidamente buena, casi arriba un 30% de lo que estás ganando la hora, si aceptas estar en el proyecto eso claro.

–Como dije, tendría que hablarlo con Erik– asentí, emocionada por que hubieran pensado en mí en aquel proyecto tan importante.

Terminando aquella junta con la promesa de contactarla en cuando Erik me diera una respuesta definitiva, me tomé la libertad de tomarme mi hora libre para dirigirme al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la cafetería. No había casi nadie dado que eran las tres de la tarde, pero me dirigí y pedí mi usual ensalada sin aderezo.

Me detuve frente a la sección de pastas, hoy tocaba algún espagueti a la boloñesa que se veía y olía sumamente exquisito. Mis ojos se cerraron tratando de no respirar mientras pasaba aquella sección y me dirigía alguna mesa con vista hacia el océano.

Perdí mi tiempo comiendo despacio y admirando los ferris que iban llegando o saliendo.

Y entonces esta era mi vida, nunca en dos años había habido cambios y suponía que nunca los abría. No soy una persona que se dedique a asimilar bien los cambios o a enfrentarlos del todo, simplemente tenía una meta en mi vida, y esa era ser la mejor profesionalmente.

**Les dejo una nueva historia, espero que les guste la idea.**

**Nos leemos, asof;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten: **

Al día siguiente entré al elevador a las ocho de la mañana, era una hora pico ya que los puestos más bajos _a fuerza_ tenían que entrar antes de esa hora, por lo que me encontraba en el elevador sardina un poco estresada.

Erik no había respondido mis llamadas en donde le quería preguntar si habría algún problema con el hecho de que me integrara en el equipo _Ginger_, era una oportunidad única y él lo sabía. Esperaba que lo entendiera.

A medida en que daba pasos fuera del elevador y me dirigía a mi escritorio pude visualizar que solamente Rayla estaba en su cubículo haciendo alguna corrección en su parte correspondiente por lo que me decidí que si quería parecer viva, tendría que ir por un café.

Dejando mi bolso y con cartera en mano, salí en menos de dos minutos de nuevo hacia el elevador. El café de aquí por muy bueno que fuera, no era como el del local el cuál había encontrado hace unos dos meses que me fascinaba. Era una pequeña repostería con un concepto diferente ya que se podían rentar libros y leerlos, a parte de todos los postres que se horneaban en la mañana.

Era una masoquista y lo sabía, por más que me negara a darme el placer de volver a tener esos sabores en mi boca, disfrutaba el sufrimiento de su olor.

Las calles no estaban tan concurridas como pensé que lo estrían, sin embargo las filas para la postrería estaba a rebosar. No me quejé ni me eché para atrás, ya estaba aquí y tendría que esperar.

Miré cómo el repostero que muy pocas veces me atendía sacaba un cheesecake de tortuga y lo colocaba en el vitral, minutos después llegó con uno de chocolate y otro que parecía ser red velvet. Los aperitivos individuales como los quequitos, brownies o galletas se encontraban totalmente del otro lado de la caja, pero no quise voltear para torturarme más.

Cuando llegó mi turno, el repostero fue el que me atendió. Aquellos ojos hipnotizantes totalmente verdes me miraban con humor aunque su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción.

–Buenos días, ¿qué desea llevar? – Su voz ronca era endemoniadamente sexy que se me hizo un poco extraño contestarle, por lo que no dudé en carraspear suavemente mi garganta y sonreírle.

–Un café expreso por favor, sólo con un poco de crema y leche light.

Asintió y empezó a cobrarme, por lo que me volví a perder en el olor del lugar y mi antojo de aquel cheesecake de tortuga. Se veía tan esponjoso y cremoso que no dudaría en volver a ser un globo por su culpa.

Mierda, Isabella, no puedo creer que acabas de decir eso.

Me reprendí mentalmente e hice una mueca disimulada, esos tiempos ya estaban lejos de lo que era ahora, sin embargo en cada oportunidad que tenían regresaban a atormentarme.

–Te aseguro que cualquier cosa en esta repostería es deliciosa– me dijo el repostero de ojos verdes hipnotizantes–. ¿Quién va a saber mejor que yo, si soy el que los cocina?

Su sonrisa era torcida y dispareja. Sus dientes eran blancos y tenía uno un poco chueco hacia dentro, pero eso solo lo hacía verse más atractivo. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

–Sólo el café, por favor.

–Hieres mis sentimientos.

No sé si trató de coquetearme, pero lo dejé pasar. No necesitaba unos comentarios coquetos a estas horas tan tempranas por la mañana, a parte de que no tenía ninguna intención de responderle a sus comentarios.

Pagué y me dirigí de nuevo al edificio grande entrando en calor.

Gemí al sentir el contacto del líquido con mi garganta, era simplemente abrumador lo bueno que estaba este café, por muy único u original que fuera la tienda siempre el café terminaba siendo un simple café, sin embargo el que tenía en mi manos estaba…

–Isabella, buenos días.

Escuché la voz de Erik detrás de mí. Salté por estar embobada en mis pensamientos y me alisé mi falda de las inexistentes arrugas que tenía.

Erik era mi jefe desde hace casi un año y nunca nos había llevado del todo bien, aunque no nos detestábamos, o él a mí que sería lo importante. Yo hacía mi trabajo y tenía a mi equipo haciendo el trabajo a tiempo. Supuse que por la mirada que me dirigía, había leído todos los mensajes que le había dejado acerca de _Ginger. _

–Erik, buenos días.

–Isabella, excelente mañana– inclinó su cabeza hacia mi y el incómodo silencio mientras esperábamos el elevador se hizo presente.

Erik Roy era un señor rozando los cincuenta y tanto de años, era alto y demandaba respeto, sin embargo no estaba ausento de la panza de cerveza que a casi todos los hombres le salía con la edad, inclusive a algunos jóvenes, y era tan simpático como una arpía.

–No sé si ya se enteró– comencé a romper aquel desastroso silencio con voz tranquila–, pero _Ginger_ nos ha contratado para re-hacer su sistema operativo…

–Leí tus cinco mensajes, Isabella, estoy al tanto de la situación– me dio una sonrisa irónica mientras se abrochaba su saco sobre esa gigante panza. Resignada a que no me daría luz verde, mis hombros decayeron un poco.

–Me han preguntado si podría ser parte del equipo– seguí insistiendo –, sé que es para personas con más experiencia, pero sé que puedo manejar mi tiempo, Erik, y si han pensado en mí, es porque alguien está confiando en mi habilidades…

–No tienes porque defenderte, Isabella, yo te he recomendado.

Su comentario fue como si me hubieran lanzado una piedra en la ventana. Contenta abriría la ventana para ver quién estaba abajo esperando por mí y correría escaleras abajo, abrazándolo por su romanticismo. Estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos, solo a _punto._

–¡Oh, Dios! – mi garganta se secó y tuve que tomarle un sorbo a mi delicioso café. –Muchas gracias, Erik.

–Te lo has ganado a pulso, Isabella, estarás más ocupada que nunca chiquilla.

Y con aquel tierno comentario, salió del elevador sin mirar hacia atrás.

Nunca había estado tan feliz en lo poco que llevaba trabajando en esta empresa. Olvídenlo, eso era una mentira total, siempre, desde que había empezado a trabajar aquí, era una montaña rusa que solo subía y subía, acelerando mis emociones para bien.

En todo el transcurso de la mañana no dejé de pensar en la primera junta que se tendría con el cliente de _Ginger_ dentro de dos días, por lo que cuando había sido hora de la comida, iba bien retrasada en mis deberes, algo que obviamente no necesitaba en estos momentos, por lo que tomando mi portátil y una libreta y pluma, salí del edificio de regreso a la tortura que era mi delirio. Para celebrar había decidido que me compraría un pedazo de aquel cremoso pastel de tortuga, no me arrepentiría si salía a correr en la noche, por lo menos tres días.

Cuando entré me di cuenta que la hora de la comida era la tranquila para este lugar, suponía a que se debía que en realidad no vendían _comida,_ sino postres.

La campana sonó con mi presencia al adentrarse y visualicé una pequeña mesa con un cómodo sillón blanco donde podría trabajar a Isabella y cómoda. Miré tras el mostrador esperando que ojos verdes estuviera y me atendiera, sin embargo, una pequeña morena fue la que se me acercó a sonreírme.

–Buenas tardes, ¿qué va a llevar?

–Un trozo del pastel de tortuga con un refresco de dieta, por favor.

–Oh… Se ha acabado, pero creo que saldrá en quince minutos si no te importa esperar.

¿Estaba loca? Por supuesto que no me importaba esperar ahora que me había decidido a darme un lujo. No es como si _nunca _comiera mugrerío, simplemente sabía que lo tenía que guardar para ocasiones especiales y hoy era un diablo de celebración.

Me senté y odié de inmediato lo cómodo que era aquel sofá, si me quedaba enfrascada en el código, lo más probable fuera que no reaccionara a nada a mi alrededor, y eso no era bueno estando en un lugar externo.

Supuse que no me quedaría pegada al portátil debido a que solo faltaban mínimos detalles por encontrar y pulirlos, a parte de que necesitaba regresar a la oficina antes de las cuatro para saber cómo le iba a mi equipo.

Empecé a teclear por lo que no noté que alguien ya había traído el delicioso pedazo frente de mí, volteé hacia arriba esperando ver a la chica que me había atendido, pero casi me sorprendió ver a ojos verdes sonriéndome como en la mañana.

–Has venido a coser mi pobre corazón, te lo agradezco, eso ha sido muy lindo de tu parte.

Levanté una ceja en su dirección preguntándome de qué diablos hablaba. Mi rostro era una perfecta mueca fría diciéndole claramente que me dejara sola, no sé si no lo quiso leer o no lo entendió por estúpido.

–Sabía que no te podrías quedar con el antojo– me guiñó un ojo insistiéndome a hablar. Abrí la boca y solté un suspiro dejando mi laptop en la mesa frente de mí.

–Sé controlar mis antojos, gracias – la frialdad y desesperación en mi voz fue palpable, tanto que pude reconocer otra sonrisa irónica en su rostro –. Simplemente estoy celebrando.

–Sola y con una pantalla pegada en tus ojos, agradable celebración.

Rechiné los dientes desviando la mirada. No me importaba la soledad, no me importaba en absoluto. Desde que tenía memoria, mis amistades se contaban con una mano y cada vez fue siendo menor la cantidad mientras crecía, ahora, en una ciudad totalmente distinta, la historia era la misma.

–¿No tienes que estar atendiendo el local? – Traté de enviarlo a barrer, el sacudió su cabeza sentándose en la silla continua. –Tu jefe se pondrá rojo cuando vea que no estás trabajando…

–Pues que le vendan los ojos – se encogió los hombros y se me acerco una pulgada más –. Me has llamado la atención, linda, soy Edward por cierto.

Su mano grande y áspera me señalaba alentándome a cogerla y sacudirla, con delicadeza saqué mi mano de su escondite y se la ofrecí por pura educación.

–Isabella.

–Belly, te queda.

–Isabella– le rugí, su estúpida sonrisa no se hizo extrañar.

No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se me acercaran y trataran de meterse en mi pantalones, simplemente no era una persona atractiva a los ojos de la mayoría de todos los espécimen masculinos, sabía que tenía lo mío, mi piel aperlada era mi mejor rasgo. Mi cabello estaba tan largo que siempre se me complicaba tenerlo suelto por lo recogía en un moño en alto. Era tan alta que casi parecía torpe y mis ojos eran tan grandes que abarcaban mitad de mi cara.

Me consideraría una belleza rara y si los hombres se detenían a mirarme fijamente, sabía que ellos también lo harían. Lo triste había sido que por el sobrepeso que sufrí toda mi vida, ningún adolescente me creía lo suficientemente buena para marcarme como suya.

Cerré mis ojos olvidando ese viejo libro. Ya eran aguas pasadas.

–Entonces, Belly, prueba mi maravilloso cheesecake. Está ahí haciéndote ojitos.

Sin ninguna emoción, volteé a ver la enorme rebanada de pastel frente a mí, me mordí el interior de mi mejilla prometiéndome que solo comería la mitad de aquel pastel. Con cuidado de no tirar nada sobre mi costoso traje, me llevé un pedazo a la boca.

Mierda santa, eso era el cielo.

–Así se quedan todas, linda Belly.

No tuve tiempo de procesar su apodo estúpido, porque ya estaba agarrando un segundo bocado. Tragué y me pasé la lengua por los dientes y le sonreí.

–Mis felicidades al chef, Edward.

Sus ojos brillaron orgullosos dejando atrás parte de su arrogancia y pensé que así se veía lindo. Me sonrojé por mi pensamiento y volví a tomar la laptop para traerla a mi regazo y terminar mis pendientes, lo que quería darle a entender era que se fuera y me dejara trabajar, en cambio, le habló a la chica que me atendió y le pidió que le trajera su café con un pedazo de red velvet.

–Es mi hora de descanso– se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran bocado de aquel pastel que se veía endemoniadamente bueno, al igual.

Era una tontería de su parte sentarse frente a uno de sus clientes y comiendo la mercancía de donde trabajaba, eso lo despediría y dios sabrá que otro buen trabajo encontraría. No creía que muchas personas estuvieran buscando un vago repostero, ¿será eso una carrera en todo lo que significaba la palabra?.

–¿Eres escritora?

Su boca ligeramente roja con migas alrededor no me distrajo como lo hubiera hecho en otra persona, en él se veía caliente. Me pasé la lengua por mis labios y entrecerré los ojos por su pregunta.

–¿No?

No sé si rugí o pregunté de regreso, él me alzó la ceja y se levantó para venirse a sentar a mi lado. Por inercia me acerqué más a la ventana, alejándome de él.

Edward era curioso y un idiota. Su ancha mano estaba en mis piernas mientras me quitaba mi portátil de encima y se lo colocaba en sus muslos, su mirada era de puro horror al ver la pantalla negra con puras letras de colores brillantes. Quise arrebatarle el hardware, sin embargo era delicado por lo que le gruñí:

–Eso ha sido maleducado, Edward. Ahora, devuélveme mi portátil.

Mi voz no daba lugar a dudas o pensamientos que fueran en otra dirección, siempre servía ese tono de voz en mi equipo de trabajo o con mi familia, sin embargo, Edward parecía inmune a distinguir la amenaza.

–¿Quién está siendo maleducada ahora, Lovelace*?

Reprimí una sonrisa al escuchar aquel nombre, era imposible que aquel imbécil supiera quién era ella, aunque había escuchado claramente el apellido.

–Ahí está esa sonrisa, linda, sabía que tenías una guardada.

Lo volvía a fulminar con la mirada y acepté amablemente el ordenador cuando me lo devolvió. No supe que decirle y sus ojos brillaban entusiastas. Sabía que una idiotez saldría de su boca, y estaba esperando hasta que la chica del mostrador salió de la cocina y le gritó:

–Ed, tienes que ir al centro de abastos. Estamos cortos de frutas.

Su sonrisa no se borró mientras se alejaba de mi lado y cogía los platos utilizados por él, los cuales se encontraban vacíos. Valla, este hombre había devorado su pastel en menos de lo que yo me había comido menos de un cuarto del mío. Con el estómago hambriento me metí otro pedazo a la boca para no decirle de lo que se moriría.

–Me tengo que ir, Lovelace, ya te veré cuando vengas por tu café de crema y leche light.

La ironía en su voz se filtró por mis venas haciéndome enojar, le iba a maldecir en su cara y juraría que hablaría con el dueño para que lo despidiera, sin embargo no me dio tiempo de vaciar mi boca para hablar cuando ya había desaparecido por la cocina.

–Imbécil– solté volviendo a perderme en mi código.

*.*.*.*.*

*Lovelace, se refiere a Ada Lovelace, se le conoce como la primera mujer programadora.

*.*.*.*.*

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, amé a esta versión de edward, ¿qué les pareció? **

**Un beso, asof. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfruten:**

Me froté los ojos con la parte posterior de mi mano, evitando la harina y cocoa que se había adherido a mi piel. Estaba exhausto, pero este pedido debería de haber estado casi listo antes de cerrar para darle los último detalles antes de abrir mañana, sin embargo todavía faltaba dos bandejas por salir del horno y decorarlos.

Le había dicho a Nadia y a Adolfo que se fueran a descansar alrededor de las once y me había quedado solo desde entonces. Adolfo había estado conmigo desde el primer día que había abierto mi local hace cinco años, era un buen trabajador y amigo que se le daban bien los detalles, mientras que Nadie se me había pegado como un chicle alrededor de casi un año. Esa niña enserio tenía talento para crear nuevos sabores y hacerlos saber exquisitos en tu boca.

Tomando las nueces trituradas a mi lado, empecé a esparcirlas en todo el largo del contenedor donde se reposaba mi fudge de chocolate para después, en zigzag, colocar poco de lechera y chocolate amargo líquido. Mientras que esperaba a que se secara, para poder partirlo en cuadros, empecé a partir las fresas para mis dos últimos contenedores que tenían tarta de limón.

Hace poco había iniciado el negocio de catering de postres y aunque muy pocas veces me habían contactado desde que lo inicié, podría decir que estaba teniendo éxito. La idea había nacido cuando me había juntado con Fausto, el chef principal de _FaCatering_, comida deliciosa para evento formales y de etiqueta.

–Víctor renunció para dirigirse a las Vegas, Ed– me había dicho mientras se llevaba su cerveza a los labios. Podía ver que estaba desesperado… Perdido –. Me he quedado sin postres que ofrecer en el catering, no hay manera de que dejes tu negocio y vengas a trabajar para mí, ¿verdad?

Supuse que lo había preguntado con el sarcasmo que tenía resentido por el abandono de Víctor, sin embargo, cuando dos días después se había aparecido en mi tienda diciendo que podíamos intentarlo por una vez, ser algo así como socios en lo que el catering se refería. Esa vez había accedido para probar como me iría, y por muy agotador que había sido, supe que era una idea genial para expandir mi negocio.

Una semana después estaba firmando el contrato de que recibiría el 30% de las ganancias del catering daba por cada evento mientras que él se encontraba algún chef repostero que nos igualara a Víctor o a mí.

De eso ya hacía casi dos meses y seguíamos igual.

Terminando de colocar las fresas en la tarta de limón, las partí en cuadros y metí a refrigerar para que mañana solo les añadiera la salsa y pequeños detalles. Cansado limpié la cocina y me dirigí hacia la estantería del local para checar que las luces estuvieran apagadas y la puerta cerrada, miré alrededor para checar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar y ahí fue cuando vi algo negro asomándose detrás de un sillón.

Curioso fui a recogerlo para tirarlo a la basura, mi sorpresa fue notoria al saber que era una pequeña chaqueta de sastre, supe inmediatamente que era de Isabella, no por el lugar que la había encontrado, sino por el olor que desprendía la prenda.

Había sido un tonto al dejarla ir sin pedirle su teléfono o invitarla a salir, sin embargo, sabía que no era la primera vez que iba a mi pequeña repostería, ya la había visto antes. Esa exótica mujer de piel trigueña y ojos enormes negros me habían llamado la atención la primera vez que la había visto mirar el aparador lleno de postres con deseo y dolor, como si estuviera sufriendo por probar uno, no pidió nada del aparador ese día, solo un té verde. Así, cada vez que me tocaba servirle, sabía lo que pediría: un té.

Pero no hoy… Hoy había probado mi cheesecake de tortuga y había hablado con ella.

Al parecer era tan fría al platicar como lo era para pedir, había un muro gigante detrás de esos bonitos ojos, era como si quisiera espantar a la gente que se le acercara. Había sido todo un reto sacarle una sonrisa, lo había logrado, por mínima que hubiera sido, sin embargo la gran batalla sería hacerla reír a carcajadas.

Revisando una vez más sobre mi hombro que todo estuviera en su lugar, me dirigí hacia arriba donde se encontraba mi desastroso y pequeño departamento. No me iba muy mal en la pastelería; me daba lo suficiente para comprar mi comida, pagar la renta y mantener el lugar estable, alguna vez pensé en subir los precios de mis productos, pero sería un inconveniente. Probablemente lo haga cuando tenga renombre.

Sin pensar en nada más, dejé el pequeño saco en el sofá y caí rendido en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarme la camisa.

Mañana tenía que abrir la postrería a las seis para empezar a hacer mis pasteles.

* * *

><p>El miedo nubló mis fortaleza y claridad, sabía que tenía que evitar los espejos de cuerpo completo más de lo necesario, sin embargo no podía salir hacia el trabajo sintiéndome como una ballena. Mi estómago había devuelto aquel delicioso pastel cuando llegué a casa y me sentí tan malditamente culpable que lloré tirada en el baño. No era mi culpa, no había querido vomitarlo, pero lo hice. Estaba segura que no fue la culpa, mucho menos el saber cuántas calorías tenía.<p>

Simplemente había sido _demasiado_ para mi diminuto estómago.

Con un ligero dolor en el abdomen, me miré por enésima vez esta mañana al espejo. No veía una figura distorsionada como hace años atrás, sabía que la pálida, delgada y alta morena que se veía enferma y demacrada era mi reflejo. Un reflejo lastimero. _Ve por galleta saladas, se te calmará el estómago. _ Escuché la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza. Con los ojos llorosos, sin saber si estarían así por el mal alimento que ingeriría o por recaer en la rutina de una boba niña, me dirigí a mi cocina en busca de aquel aperitivo.

Sólo le veía un lado bueno a la situación, me había levantado temprano y había tenido tiempo para poner mis ideas claras, hoy era la primer junta con _Ginger_ y estaba más que emocionada, aunque mi cuerpo decía que necesitaba llamarle al estúpido médico de inmediato.

Intenté lo mejor que pude arreglar mi aspecto en el espejo de cara, mis ojeras estaban tapadas y mis mejillas tenían rubor de más para quitar mi palidez. Mi cabello negro estaba trenzado en una cebolla a lo alto de mi cabeza y mi atuendo era un simple pantalón formal color beige con una blusa de volantes blanca, agarré un blazer verde para protegerme del frío de la oficina y unos pendientes de perla que habían sido un regalo de mi padre.

Me veía presentable y para nada enferma, nada me detendría de llegar a esa junta, ni la tormenta que decían que habría.

Tomando mi portafolio y bolsa donde guardaba el portátil salí lo más rápidos que mis ridículos tacones, y mi estomago, me dejaron. El elevador estaba abierto por pura suerte y en menos de cinco minutos estaba dentro del taxi diciendo el nombre del edificio a donde me dirigía.

El conductor pasó delante de la Postrería y mis estúpidos sentimientos salieron al flote llenando mis ojos de lágrimas. No las derramé, había aprendido a la mala que mostrar emociones no era adecuado para nada, simplemente juré que cuando comiera otro pedazo de pastel, _si es que lo hacía, _sería más precavida con la porción que entraba en mi estómago.

Rechiné los dientes y me crucé de brazos resignada, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida para caer en los estereotipos de las personas…

No había sido mi intención arruinar mi estómago, solo lo había querido disminuir en tamaño. Mi cerebro había tomado una mala decisión y hoy en día la seguía lamentando.

El frío era poco soportable y me lamenté no llevar mi abrigo conmigo, sin embargo hice lo posible para aparentar no tener frío cuando estaba caminando por las puertas del edificio mostrando mi gafete para que me dejaran pasar rápidamente.

–Señorita Isabella– me sonrió Andy, por lo que hice lo mismo intentando ser más amable de lo que sentía.

–Oh, casi lo olvido– le dije a la recepcionista pasando de ella, retrocedí tres pasos para mirarla a la cara –. He olvidado la chaqueta de mi traje negro, ¿de casualidad no lo tienes por ahí?

Sus ojos cansados me voltearon a ver: –No se han encontrado objetos perdidos, intenta más tarde.

Rodé los ojos por su forma monótona de contestar, hasta parecía grabadora. Sacudí la cabeza y subí al elevador, lo más probable es que estuviera en mi escritorio.

–¡Bella! – Me gritó Rose cuando el elevador se abrió en su piso –. Estaba a punto de ir a tu lugar, el señor Rodd ha llegado antes de tiempo por lo que haremos la junta, _ya. _

–¡Oh! – Tragué saliva y asentí suavemente para seguirla –Está bien, ¿en dónde se realizará la junta?

–Este piso, sala de juntas B. No te me vayas, por favor– me rogó cuando vio que me dirigiría hacia otro lugar –. Tengo que reunir a los demás, los cuales probablemente estén dormidos o en camino atorados en el tráfico. Rodd me ha dicho que solo tiene tiempo para ver lo legal por lo que tenemos que llamar a Federico Guzmán para la cuestión de papeleo y ese royo…

–Ya lo entretengo yo, Rose– suspiré de mala gana haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que no se diera cuenta de mi desgracia –. Ve a hacer las llamadas.

Resultó que el señor Rodd no era nada difícil de impresionar, me escuchó con atención todo lo que tenía que decirle de sus sistema nada amigable y hasta él mismo hizo alguna puntuaciones que pudiéramos añadir, sin embargo, como todavía no estaba todo el equipo completo no podíamos crear una clara historia de lo que se haría, primero teníamos que firmar lo legal.

–No entiendo como no se nos había ocurrido implementarlo antes, señorita Pen – sacudió lentamente su cabeza, como si no se lo pudiera creer –. Hablando de ventas, nos costará una fortuna.

Mantuve mi cara fría, evitando por todos los cielos rodar los ojos frente a él. Esto serviría a la larga, le dije con voz calculada, ya que todo será más fácil para el usuario.

La junta fue, en lo que cabe, amena. No se había definido el precio ni las tareas todavía, pero se había definido el tiempo (que era lo que más le preocupaba al señor Rodd), teníamos poco menos de nueve meses y teníamos que empezar _ayer. _Al terminar la junta, todos estábamos estupefactos en la idea y cuando el señor Rodd se marchó, empezamos a decir las tácticas que utilizaríamos para marcar los errores más notables de _Ginger. _

–Una prueba de usabilidad será lo más conveniente, a mi parecer– dije en la lluvia de ideas que estábamos generando. Hugo achicó sus ojos asintiendo cuando se lo pensó, sabía que era lo más viable –. No tenemos mucho tiempo y el sistema _ya_ existe. En el poco límite de tiempo que nos ha impuesto es necesario solo mejorar lo que el usuario no entiende.

–Encuestas, también es otra opción– un señor de cuarenta años dijo con voz ronca por tanto fumar. Hasta aquí podía oler el cigarrillo que se había echado esta mañana.

–¿Rose? – Hugo hizo la pregunta, sin embargo todos los presentes sabían con qué idea nos iríamos.

No es que fuera fan de Hugo Montier, pero hoy me había apoyado y le debía una grande por eso. Él tenía poco más de cinco años más que yo en la compañía y tenía un puesto similar al de Erik, sin embargo se enfocaba más en el desarrollo que en el diseño de arquitectura en sí. Solo había cruzado las palabras justas y necesarias para proyectos o dudas cuando recién entré… No era de esas personas que te invitaban a saludarle y desearle un buen día. Con sus anchos hombros y ojos penetrantes, lo mejor era estar alejado.

–Buena forma de pensar, Pen– Me sobresalté cuando Hugo me dijo al pasar a mi lado y sin voltearme a ver, se largó como si fuera el rey del mundo.

–¿Cómo podré encajar cuando todos piensan que hoy un fruto inmaduro, Rose? – Mi cara no perdió la frialdad, pero mi voz se escuchaba estrangulada. La sala de juntas se encontraba vacío a excepción de nosotras dos, no dijo nada y se lo agradecí.

No quería sentirme peor de lo que y ame sentía.

Cuando llegué a mi escritorio pude notar que eran pasada las dos, pero todavía mi estómago se sentía sensible, por lo que, aunque sintiera un hambre de los mil demonios, me decidí quedarme para checar algo de papeleo del proyecto.

Estaba apunto de sentarme en mi silla y disfrutar del sonido de las teclas dando a entender que los demás estaban trabajando, pero una nota y mi chaqueta de sastre me sacaron de quicio. Con cuidado abrí la nota:

_Ven a verme, Lovelace. Cierro a la 10._

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo había conseguido en dónde trabajaba? Esta situación era un poco descabellada.

–Rayla– le dije cuando la vi ponerse de pie–, ¿quién trajo esto a mi escritorio?

Señalé la chaqueta y la nota, ella se encogió de hombros, pero se dirigía a mí así que sabía mejor que eso, por lo que habló:

–El guardia de seguridad, dijo que había buscado tu saco por la mañana y que un señor amablemente te la acercó.

Incliné la cabeza agradeciéndole y ella salió de la oficina.

Si perder la cordura supuse que tenía dos opciones, ignorar su nota y desaparecer de aquella repostería o ir y agradecerle el gesto. Para mi salud, mental y física, sabía que la primera opción sería la más conveniente, sin embargo una fuerza inexistente me llevaba de regreso a aquellos ojos juguetones e hipnotizantes.

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a adelantar el papeleo atrasado, tenía un buen tiempo para decidir lo que quería hacer.

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Me esta gustando reescribir la historia y mejorarla. **

**Si pudieran ser tan amables de dejarme lo que piensan para así añadirle ideas suyas al editado. **

**Un saludo enorme, asof.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disfrute: **

–Sí, para mañana tendrá listo su orden, señora– dije a través del teléfono que sostenía entre mi cuello y mi oreja anotando la orden. Esto era común para mí, recibir ordenes específicas de pasteles o postres en general y que estuvieran listos para llevar. Suerte que hoy no había mucho movimiento y que podría empezar a hacerlo antes de cerrar para que la señora lo tuviera listo a las ocho de la mañana.

Colgué el teléfono y miré alrededor del local.

Solo una mesa se encontraba ocupada con una pareja que parecía no prestarse atención por ver sus móviles. Esa tecnología, no lo entendía, solo te distanciaba de la gente que tenía enfrente… la que más debería de importar.

Nadia se me acercó cuando terminó de colocar unos quequitos en una caja de cuatro y la joven salió del local abrigándose del viento que empezaba a verse cada ves peor. Me veía con calma, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba mientras yo rehuía de su mirada.

Mi hermana, para ser una pequeña mocosa de diecisiete años, era muy perspectiva.

–Escúpelo, Ed– no me sugirió, mas bien me ordenó. Eso lo había sacado de su madre, todo lo que decía parecía como un general al mando.

Suspiré pensando en mamá, tendría que llamarla pronto para saber qué se haría en el cumpleaños de los cuates. Todavía recordaba cuando había conocido a mi madre, madrastra en concepto literal, sin embargo era la única que había conocido puesto que mi madre biológica había fallecido por un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía dos años, yo iba en el carro con ella y había salido ileso, todo el golpe lo había recibido ella. Gracias a los cielos no recordaba ese maldito accidente, podría estar traumado de por vida.

Tenía siete años cuando la había visto por primera vez, era chiquita y con facciones delicadas, cuando me dio una paleta de caramelo supe que era algo así como el hada de los dientes. Siempre pensé eso de ella: que era un ser extraordinario. Era todo sonrisas y corazones y casi nunca se enojaba conmigo, cuando me presentó a Tatiana, su hija, de inmediato había formado un lazo tan grande como un niño de siete y una niña de cinco lo podían hacer; todavía seguíamos siendo inseparables cuando nos veíamos en eventos especiales.

Mi padre se casó con ella un año después y yo había ganado a Tatiana como hermana, un años y medio después llegó Nadia. Yo la odiaba, esa cosa nunca dejó de llorar y a los diez años yo era un ser irritante, chillón y berrinchudo, en cambio, Tatiana la había tratado como una muñeca, nunca se separó de su lado.

Mi familia no acabó ahí, poco después llegaron los cuates, Amy y Aldo. Los dos eran una réplica de mi padre, ojos azules almendrados y tan güeros como un albino y a comparación de mamá que tenía sus raíces búlgaras muy definidas, todavía se podía escuchar su fuerte acento, a veces dudaba de cómo mis hermanos podíamos ser tan diferentes y llevar la misma sangre. O casi.

–Tranquila, Nadia– rodé los ojos –. No hay porque aventarse a mi yugular, soy mortal ¿sabes? Me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos…

–Es mi deber como hermana chingarte tus fantasía, Eddie.

La miré duro por su elección de palabras, pero ella lo dejó pasar. Eso y por el estúpido sobrenombre.

–Madura, Nadia. Ya puedes pronunciar mi nombre.

Sin querer o pensarlo, volteé a ver la puerta cuando la campanilla sonó, pero lo dejé pasar cuando me di cuenta de que no era Isabella. Resoplé por mi estúpida emoción de pensar que sí llegaría, había sido una sorpresa el encontrar su tarjeta de presentación en su pequeño traje caro, claro que había visto el número primero, pero cuando me di cuenta de que en la empresa que trabajaba estaba a como dos edificios de mi local, me decidí que quería volver a verla.

Era una estúpida escusa, pero supuse que funcionaría.

No sirvió, no me dejaron ni pasar dentro del edificio más allá de recepción y cuando le llamaron a su lugar, resultó que estaba en una junta. No me incomodé cuando miré a mis alrededor mirando el lugar, se veía lujoso y avanzado. No me importaban las apariencias, ya había visto que esa princesa de hielo era tan fina como un chocolate suizo.

Pero esa mirada triste me llamaba a querer conocerla.

Decidí dejarle una nota rogando que aceptara pasarse al local por mi petición, así le pediría salir, haría lo que fuera para que me dijera que si.

–¡Gracias por comprar en Postrería! – la chillona voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Volteé a ver el reloj de la pared, era quince para las nueve, sería mejor empezar hacer la orden que me acababa de llegar.

–Tengo que hacer dos pasteles, Nadie, estaré en la cocina.

Se encogió de hombros mirándome todavía con diversión. Ella sabía que yo me tramaba algo, pero esperaba que no supiera que era.

Nadia había sido toda una proeza cuando de cosas inquisitivas se trataba, con solo una mirada te descubría lo que tramabas. Ella fue la clase de niña que te amenazaba con decirle a mamá que tenías compañía de una adolescente saliendo a las ocho de la mañana si no le contabas un cuento de cenicienta. Hasta el momento, seguía sin entender como una niña de siete años podía descubrirme antes que mis padres.

–Hola, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo? – escuché cuando me di la espalda, lo ignore totalmente. Sin embargo, cuando una voz fría habló una sonrisa engreída apreció en mi cara haciéndome girar.

–¿Me extrañaste, Belly?

Su ojos lanzaban dardos, pero suerte para mí me había vuelto inmune a esas estúpidas miradas de mujeres enojadas con todas las que tuve que lidiar en mi juventud en la casa.

–No sé cómo encontraste mi lugar de trabajo, pequeño genio– achicó sus ojos.

Nadia, siendo lo indiscreta que es, no ocultó su risilla de sus labios y la fulminé con la mirada.

–Ve empezando el pastel de tres chocolates, Nadia.

Me rodó los ojos y chocó su cadera contra la mía, un gesto que teníamos como costumbre cuando alguien estaba en problemas con mamá. Supuse que aquí aplicaba casi igual.

Gruñí y Nadia rió.

–Edward, solo vine a agradecerte y decirte lo descabellado que ha sido eso.

Su voz sonó más suave, aunque pude ver que fue forzada. Tratando de ser amable. Respiró lentamente, atrapando el aroma del lugar, y cuando el olor le llegó a sus fosas nasales sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

–Así que… Gracias– dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y no esperó respuesta para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar a la salida.

Me di el lujo de mirar sus glúteos que se marcaban y tomaban una forma deliciosa con esos pantalones. Esa mujer era muy delgada, aunque no se veía puro huesos, sin embargo tenía sus buenas pompis y piernas, supuse que las trabajaría en el gimnasio o así.

Cuando dejé de ser un total varón, salí disparado hacia delante del mostrador para agarrarle el codo y hacer que se volteara a mí. Si se asustó no mostró ni por asomo emoción alguna en su rostro, la tenía a veinte centímetros de mí y pude notar el sufrimiento escondido en aquellos ojos grandotes.

–Quédate un rato– sonreí amablemente intentando no ser arrogante. Así, a lo mejor, le empezaba a caer bien –. Tengo que hacer un pastel y me gustará compañía.

–No estás solo– intentó zafarse de mi agarre tranquilamente por lo que la dejé ir. No desvió su mirada de la mía, no hizo nada además de respirar por unos segundos cuando volvió a hablar –. Mira, eres muy amable. En serio te agradezco el que me dejaras la chaqueta…

–Sí, eso– carraspeé sonriendo irónicamente nervioso –. Tu tarjeta de presentación estaba en los bolsillos.

Juré ver un sonrojo delicado en sus angulares mejillas. Di un paso atrás.

–Ándale, sígueme– mi cabeza hizo un raro movimiento señalando detrás del mostrador hacia la cocina. Isabella se volvió a quedar echa piedra y se enderezó más de lo que ya estaba, como si eso era posible.

–Edward, no– carraspeó y yo intenté por todos los medios no mostrar mi decepción. Me había hablado como un niño, no como un hombre que mostraba interés en ella –. De nuevo, te agradezco la chaqueta.

Y ahora sí, antes de poder detenerla salió disparada del local.

IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII

Para cuando llegué a mi departamento, la tranquilidad y soledad me inundaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Pude haberme quedado y aceptado la oferta de Edward, una parte de mí quería hacerlo, pero no sabía si por las náuseas o el miedo rechacé su oferta.

Me saqué loa tacones y los dejé a un lado de la puerta, la cocina estaba impecable con la única excepción de la taza que había a un lado del lavadero, con un hambre voraz decidí hacerme un poco de atún, me calmaría el hambre y era ligero.

Suspiré cuando me senté y no escuché nada mas que mi respiración, sabía que estaba sola yo misma lo había querido siempre así o al menos desde que me había separado de mi familia. Pensé que esto era lo que quería, sin embargo cada día lo dudaba un poco más.

Estaba cansada y agotada de la rutina, tenía veintiséis años y aunque profesionalmente cada vez iba mejor, en lo que se refería a lo más importante, a mí persona, parecía seguir en el mismo laberinto en el que estaba cuando tenía dieciocho. O como cuando me había separado de Antón cuando supe que me había engañado, con una prostituta.

Hombres idiotas; toda mi vida me habían rechazado y traicionado.

Nadie me podía pactar con sangre que volver a abrirme sería menos doloroso que la vez anterior, porque siempre, cada vez, se terminaban burlando de mí.

No tenía trabajo pendiente ni nada en lo que podía avanzar y esas eran las peores noches, no tenía con que distraerme. Decidí ir al parque a caminar un rato, las paredes de mi gran departamento cada vez me aplastaban más el cerebro.

Había estado fuera alrededor de veinte minutos cuando mi celular sonó. Lo ignoré no conociendo el número, pero insistió a los cinco minutos. Cuando me decidí a contestar colgaron y para no perder el hilo de mi tranquilidad lo apagué arriesgándome a que no me encontraran para cualquier emergencia.

Rodé los ojos ante mi propio pensamiento, como si alguna vez alguien me llamaría para una emergencia familia. Mi familia tenía algo así como un rencor guardado hacia mí, había necesitado de todo su apoyo, sin embargo me dieron la espalda.

Gregory, mi pequeño hermano, era con el que rara vez platicaba, aunque solo para saber cómo se encontraba en general mi madre, podría ser que yo no le importaba a ella, pero seguía siendo mi sangre por lo que tenía que estarme actualizando de su delicado estado.

Hace poco menos de dos años le habían detectado un tumor en sus pulmones, dijeron que era benigno y que resultaría más complicado el tratar de removerlo que dejarlo, así que Gregory decidió no hacerla.

Dos meses después el cáncer se había esparcido a su garganta. Todavía era un milagro que estuviera viva.

Viva y odiándome.

Ella no me había hablado, y yo me había rendido hace poco después de seis meses de que Gregory me dio la noticia, no había hablado directamente con ella y no pensaba hacerlo ni de cerca.

Mi vida parecía cada vez más ausente de sentido y sabía que yo tenía la culpa, sin embargo estaba muy lastimada para hacer algo imprudente sin saber con exactitud el resultado que daría.

Era una cobarde y tenía que vivir con eso sobre mis hombros.

**Hola, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Me han preguntado si esta historia es una adaptación y la respuesta es un no. Es una que yo había escrito hace tiempo y la estoy mejorando, puede tener nombres y apellidos completamente diferentes por el hecho que esta basada en mi personajes y no en los de SM y **Im the 1 **no vivo en una fosa haha. **

**Cualquier duda o comentario estoy a sus disposición. Me agrada que empiecen a opinar, si son escritoras sabrán aquel sentimiento de satisfacción que un review te puede dar :) **

**Un saludo enorme, asof. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento tardarme tanto, disfruten:**

Aunque tuviera un antojo de los mil demonios del té que se había vuelto mi adición, juré que no pisaría esa repostería durante un buen, e indefinido, tiempo. No después de la invitación de Edward y de ver su cara esperanzada creyendo que sacaría una respuesta afirmativa de mis labios.

No podía decirle que sí… No quería.

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que la oficina estaría tranquila por todas las personas que se agregaban este día como otro día más de fin de semana.

El taxi estaba dando vuelta en la cuadra cuando vi el montón de gente rodeando la entrada de SIMPLED, no había nadie que conocía directamente, aunque sí había personas que alguna vez les había visto la cara dentro del trabajo. No me culpen, no era bueno entablando conversaciones y era una empresa con demasiados empleados para poder recordar todas las caras. Había patrullas, una ambulancia y un gran camión de bomberos. Inmediatamente me congelé y salí del taxi casi sin pagar, sin embargo le dejé una gran propina con el billete de veinte que le di. Quería preguntar qué pasaba, por qué estábamos todos aquí afuera sin intentar entrar o curioseando a las autoridades. No quería parecer desesperada, por lo que mantuve mi máscara de hierro buscando a alguien quien podría decirme que pasaba.

Primero pensé en que había un incendio, pero al ver el edificio sin ninguna nube negra supe que mi hipótesis era errónea. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y seguía sin saber nada de la situación, solo podía admirar cómo las personas seguían saliendo con tanques de oxígeno, mi corazón se detuvo un momento cuando me di cuenta que Andy se encontraba entre los recién sacados.

Me acerqué a él a paso lento. Andy siempre había sido amable conmigo y yo le intentaba regresar aquella amabilidad fallando miserablemente la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese señor podía hacer mejorar mi día con su tranquila sonrisa y sus ojos arrugados llenos de humildad.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Andy? – Susurré tranquila sin querer parecer nerviosa. –¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Por dentro estaba temblando, ¿qué había ocurrido?

–Oh, señorita Isabella, ha habido una fuga de gas por eso de las ocho de la mañana. Yo me quedé atorado en el elevador cuando intenté evacuar el edificio –sonrió cansado. Su blanco bigote escondiendo su labio superior –. Supongo que no la mejor idea teniendo claro que los elevadores son inservibles en momentos de evacuar un lugar.

–Cielos– agrandé mis ojos, desviándolos a la entrada. Ya nadie salía, solo los bomberos. –¿De dónde ha sido la fuga?

–No saben, pero las buenas noticias son que no habrá que trabajar hoy.

Sonreí por mera cortesía a su amable intento de calmar mis nervios. Él era muy bueno con las personas, sobretodo cuando de paciencia se trataba.

–¿Isabella?– me congelé un poco al escuchar aquella voz que había estado planeando evitar. Me volteé para mirarlo, no estaba vestido como usualmente lo estaba, con la ropa blanca de chef, en esta ocasión tenía unos shorts de deporte que le llegaban alrededor de sus rodillas y una camisa interior blanca que se le pegaba a su cuerpo. Sin querer evitarlo, miré sus pantorrillas. Eran un poco delgadas para un hombre de su tamaño, aunque dejé pasar ese pensamiento cuando formuló su siguiente pregunta.

–¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien?

–Una fuga de gas, al parecer– evité mirar sus ojos por lo que me concentré en sus cejas. Tenía que recordarme a mí misma porque lo había rechazado esa noche. No valía la pena arriesgarse…

–¡Oh, que mal!

–Llegué y ya estaba todo este show, debí de haberme quedado en mi cama de una vez por todas, todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer estaba ahí dentro.

Solté las palabras antes de pensar lo que hacía, su mirada me miró precavido, aunque divertido. Era una ridiculez sentirme nerviosa por esa mirada, mis días adolescentes habían acabado y el era todo un…

_¿Qué era él, Isabella? ¿Un repostero que intentaba llamar tu atención?_ Me reprendí a mi misma. Él no era un adolescente hormonal, de eso estaba segura. Ya había acabado aquella etapa, sin embargo la sombras seguían invadiendo mis pensamientos.

–Un día libre no te matará, Lovelace– me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó aquella sonrisa socarrona que tenía. No devolví emoción alguna.

–Me retrasaré por días– refunfuñé. Aunque probablemente no lo haría, ya que todo lo que tenía pendiente tenía por límite cinco días más.

–Estoy seguro que un día de descanso no te irá mal, ¿me equivoco?

No dije nada, pero su mirada me decía que tenía que contestar alto, por lo que dije: –No.

–Y supongo que no has tenido muchos días libres últimamente, ¿verdad?

La misma mirada: –Si, un par…

–Los fines de semana no cuentan– dijo divertido dando un paso hacia mí. Pude oler el aroma que desprendía, aunque estuviera claro que acababa de hacer ejercicio, no apestaba como otros lo harían. –¿Quieres descansar?

–Sí – respondí con toda la sinceridad que pude, podría manejar un día de soledad adicional aprovechando mi televisor.

–¿Quieres que te invite a comer?

Tenía hambre, por lo que dije sin pensarlo: –Sí.

–Te invito a comer– soltó y yo sin procesar bien la información retrocedí un par de pasos volviendo a poner mi cara de hierro.

No. No saldría a comer con él.

–Lo más sensato es que me valla a mi departamento y descanse, como has dicho no he tenido días libres por un buen tiempo…

–Estar conmigo será más que un descanso, Belly– bajó su voz intentando seducirme. Suerte para él, estaba funcionando –. Será extremadamente relajado. ¡Prometo comportarme!

–No me digas Belly– le rugí, pero algo en su actitud me hacía querer sonreírle. –¿Qué pasa a la Postrería? ¿La piensas cerrar?

La sonrisa que me dirigió tenía algún significado entre líneas que no supe descifrar, no pude borrar la sorpresa de mi cara cuando buscó mi mano y me jaló por las calles hacia su local.

Recé porque mi cordura volviera en cualquier momento este día.

Me dejó sentada en la mesa que había ocupado la vez que le conocí y me ofreció algo mientras él se duchaba, acepté un té, ya que si estaba aquí, lo mejor que pudiera ser era darme mi antojo.

–No te apures por pagar, Lovelace– me dijo cuando vio que buscaba mi cartera dentro del bolso –. Ten tu té– no sabía si seguir esculcando mi bolsa en busca de dinero para pagarle, pero no tuve de otra que dejarlo pasar cuando me entregó mi bebida –. ¿Qué quieres de comer? Y que esto quede claro: esta no es mi invitación a comer.

Tragué saliva nerviosa mirando el aparador con deliciosos postres. No había desayunado y aunque la sensación de vértigo y mareos habían acabado ayer después de comer un plato nutritivo, sabía que me arriesgaba al comer tantos azúcares muy seguido.

Vio mi iniciativa de negarme, pero se me adelantó.

–No acepto un _nada_, por respuesta. ¿Qué te gustaría probar?

Suspiré y escogí el postre más pequeño que encontré: una galleta sencilla de chocolate. Sabía que lo lamentaría en la noche, pero al ver que sus ojos se iluminaban divertidos y sacaban el alimento no me importaría estar toda la vida enferma por ver esa juventud que desprendía ahora mismo.

–La receta de mi abuela– me guiñó un ojo y menos del minuto ya tenía mi galleta, la cual era enorme para mi maldita suerte. –Um… me iré a cambiar, Isabella. No te muevas.

Y salió disparado hacia atrás de la caja registradora.

Sentí mi estómago retorcerse de anticipación y no supe si era una buena o mala señal, sin embargo le di una mordida para volver a maldecir mi suerte: había conocido a un excelente cocinero y no poder disfrutar de todo lo que podría ofrecerme. Después de otra mordida, dejé la galleta a un lado. Mi síndrome era tardío, por lo que tardaría un par de horas en hacer efecto y no quería sufrir otra noche en vela pegada a la tina del baño, tenía la mitad de galleta sin tocar y me sentiría fatal cuando Edward llegara y la viera sin terminar así que me dirigí a la caja y le pedía a una señora, que no recordaba haber visto, una bolsa para colocar la galleta para llevar, escondiéndola en mi bolso.

Me quedé impregnada en mis pensamientos, en los años de soledad que había enfrentado y los de tragedia que había superado. El aislamiento me lo había generado poco después de la operación, cuando nadie entendió mi decisión y desesperación… Fue entonces cuando, infectada y estafada, huí en busca de mi éxito profesional.

Borrón y cuenta nueva, como dicen muchos.

No había tenido a nadie desde entonces, desde hace dos años no había querido entablar relaciones profundas con alguien. Rose lo intentó, lo sé, somos un poco cercanas, pero fracasó. Sin embargo, podía decir que Rose era mi única amistad que tenía aquí en el estado.

No quería que Edward se involucrara con mi enferma mente, se alejaría y burlaría como todos los demás.

–Debo de admitir, por un momento pensé que no te encontraría cuando regresara.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos, y no pude borrar el dolor que esas palabras causaban en mi interior, aunque no pensara, ni por asomo, demostrar mis sentimientos, algo se había revuelto en mi interior.

_¿Qué tienes, tú, que no puedo mantener mi distancia? _

Le quise gritar, lo único que pude hacer fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

_Es tiempo para dejar tu soledad. _

Sabía que desde un principio debí de haberme alejado, él se había ido y me había dado, intencionalmente, la opción de decir no sin mirarlo. Si le daba una negativa ahora, se me hacía un total descaro porque después de todo lo había esperado.

–Me has prometido una comida, ¿recuerdas?

Y solo así, supe que podía apoyarme en mis decisiones impulsivas que nunca utilizaba. Su mirada me enternecía y su sonrisa me atraía, su voz era seductora como el canto de un ruiseñor y por algún motivo seguía insistiendo en hacerme hablar y darle la hora. Seguía insistiendo.

Nunca me habían insistido antes.

No supe lo que él estaba pensando, sin embargo su masculina cara era de mera sorpresa, lo había dejado sin palabras. El gran repostero Edward sin habla, eso era nuevo considerando su gran bocota.

Con un suspiro dejé todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones dejando mi rigidez de lado e, intentando ser un poco coqueta, le dediqué un tímida sonrisa.

Ahora solo me faltaba averiguar en qué sería productiva hasta la hora de la comida.

**IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIIIII**

–¿Texas? – casi grité sin contener mi sorpresa.

Ella se removió incómoda del otro lado de la mesa y asintió con una pena impresionante. La belleza que desprendía me seguía deslumbrando y yo no era fácil de impresionar, pero _mierda_ ella era toda una preciosidad exótica.

–Ni por un segundo consideré el hecho de que fueras sureña, ¿dónde te has dejado tu gorro, vaquera?

Me fulminó con la mirada, aunque esta vez no me atravesó el orgullo. Sabía que estaba bromeando, al menos eso pensaba, y que aunque siguiera teniendo una barrera alrededor de ella el hecho de que hubiera aceptado mi invitación a comer había sido toda una sorpresa para mí. Algo había cambiado en su forma de pensar acerca de mí mientras la había dejado sola en el local, tuve el pensamiento de no volverla a molestar si al salir no se encontraba ahí, sin embargo mis manos sudaron cuando la vi perdida en la ventana con su té entre las manos. Derecha y con esa frialdad que emanaba a su alrededor, me había cogido por sorpresa su iniciativa a aceptar mi invitación a comer.

Estuvimos mayor parte de la mañana en la Postrería, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero me había apartado a la cocina por una hora para terminar unos pendientes en las mezclas, por suerte mi madre había llegado de su enésima luna de miel y se había estado haciendo cargo del local mientras yo soñaba despierto, todavía con el pensamiento de que ella se iría, haciendo una tarta de fresa.

Una vez acabada la tarta de fresa, Adolfo se dedicó a hacer los demás pastelillos que faltaban y a decorar el pastel de un aniversario, lo dejé solo y salí indeciso de lo que encontraría. La volví a ver ahí, en donde la había dejado, y me dirigía a sentarme frente a ella, admirándola mientras leía el libro que le había prestado.

_Mary Mary _de James Patterson.

–Oh, me has asustado– había apartado la mirada de las letras y puesto una servilleta en donde se había quedado, lo cual era poco después de la mitad –. Me he clavado en la historia, hace años que no leía algo aparte de nuevas tecnologías o metodologías…

También me había impresionado ahí, sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza siendo toda viéndose toda caliente e irreconocible a la mujer de la cual había estado pidiendo su té en los últimos meses.

–Es que soy… o era, una ávida lectora– contestó mi pregunta sin pronunciar cuando vi que iba muy adelantada para el tiempo que llevaba sentada.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos en un restaurante, mi favorito, sentados uno enfrente del otro. No era el más elegante y ella parecía no encajar en aquel lugar por su fineza, sin embargo se encontraba ahí, diciéndome que nació en Texas y comiendo un pedazo de carne delicadamente.

Esta mujer, con cada segundo que pasaba, me intrigaba aún más.

–Lo he dejado en el rancho, supuse que desencajaría aquí en el norte– se encogió de hombros limpiándose los labios suavemente –, aparte lo he cambiado por uno de esos gorros de lana calienta orejas.

Intenté no carcajearme, lo conseguí por poco.

Ella casi no habló, de vez en cuando yo le preguntaba sobre algún tema en particular, para profundizar. Me di cuenta que ella no era de muchas palabras, aunque si hacía la pregunta correcta, soltaría toda su historia, yo, en cambio, juré que parecía cotorro intentando verla sonreír cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Era delicada al tragar su comida y cuando propuso irnos, visualicé que en su plato se encontraba un cuarto de su carne y el puré de papas sin tocar.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta que alfin dio un paso no?  
>Siento la tardanza he estado muy ocupada con la universidad. <strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios o dudas, saludos!  
>asof :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hubo un tiempo donde me habían considerado la persona más divertida del grupo. Solo con decir cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi mente, la gente se reía de mis comentarios fuera de lugar. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, era seguro que te sacaría una sonrisa. Mi madre siempre decía que era mi simpatía y carisma lo que me hacía ser tan llevadera y ligera referente a como todo lo tomaba de broma y como podía voltear una situación, por más dura que fuera, a una totalmente agradable.

Mi reinado de simpatía había acabado cuando escuché a Joanna en el baño diciendo que era estupendo tener a una divertida amiga gorda. Mis ojos de inmediato se habían cristalizado y evité por todos los medios acercarme a ella aquel día.

Recordaba perfectamente ese martes. Había sido después del fin de semana de Halloween a mis dieciséis años. Era una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, empezando la mitad de secundaria significaba el inicio de fiestas y chicos queriendo seducirte, sin embargo había sido la peor etapa de mi vida, el escuchar a tu mejor amiga decir que solo eras el payaso del grupo a tus espaldas parecía un drama de televisión que cualquiera superaría.

Yo no lo hice. No la había enfrentado, no le había reclamado. Duré tres días sin hablarle ni hacer reír a nadie, incluso estuve un poco apartada de mi familia. Gregory sabía que algo me sentía mal, pero a sus trece años era demasiado _cool _para fijarse enserio en su hermana mayor.

Joanna había venido a buscarme y preguntarme qué diablos me pasaba al cuarto día, queriendo ser madura diciéndome que todo lo que ella había dicho era la verdad, le di a entender que había estado enferma.

Fue así de sencillo el cómo empezó mi tortura.

Para cuando iba a cumplir los dieciocho, Joanna ya no me daba ni la hora. En los pasillos solo se escuchaban los murmullos de las burlas a mi dirección, aunque lo peor fue cuando llegaba el nuevo chico que se había transferido desde Nebraska. Era súper guapo, musculoso y todo un idiota; era el novio de Joanna. Él había sido el que terminó sentenciando mi vida.

Las burlas solo eran pasajeras, y dado el hecho de ser una comedora compulsiva ocasionado por el estrés, cada día iba en aumento.

El nuevo chico guapo había declarado que sólo los elitistas estarían en su círculo social, y juré que Joanna se pondría de mi parte… ¡Qué tan equivocada estaba!

De mejores amigas a fantasmas, ella se marchó a alguna universidad en Florida siguiendo al idiota de Nebraska. No nos habíamos despedido, o inclusive intercambiando números prometiendo que estaríamos en contacto.

Hasta la fecha no había vuelto a saber de ella.

Un crujido en mi estómago me despertó de un miserable sueño. Rara vez tenía sueños que me hacían recordar mi calvario, sin embargo este había sido un recuerdo tan vivido que tenía ganas de llorar.

Lo evité pensando en lo que sucedió ayer. Eso _sí_ había sido todo irreal.

Edward no era la persona más guapa que había conocido. Su cara era toscamente masculina mientras que su cuerpo era demasiado delgado. Podía jurar que mientras había hombres que se llegaban a inflamar con tantos músculos para verse más atractivos, él se había limitado a simplemente dejarlos un poco notables, por no decir casi inexistentes. Aunque todo lo que me había fijado ayer de Edward, era que tenía toda esa simpatía en sus ojos bondadosos y su sonrisa contagiosa.

Me di cuenta que era un curioso innato, preguntando cualquier sonsera para sacarme de mis pensamientos y cuando intentaba hacerme reír, solo le dedicaba una sonrisa. Pudiera ser que la comida no nos llevara a nada, pero tenía el leve presentimiento que para dentro de poco, estaría disfrutando de nuevo de su presencia.

Y yo no estaba segura de qué era lo que yo quería.

Después de desayunarme melón con yogurt, lavé algunos platos que se encontraban en el fregadero. Usualmente no le daba mayor importancia a la limpieza durante los días laborales puesto a que estaba muy ocupada trabajando, y el departamento era algo amplio para limpiarlo todos los días, por lo que me esperaba hasta el sábado a limpiar mi hogar. Terminaba desocupándome a las tres o cuatro de la tarde, tomándome el resto del día para disfrutarlo en el sauna del edificio o a veces optaba por el spa.

Hoy, en cambio, me daban ganas de ir a nadar un rato.

Tomé mi traje de baño completo, la horrible cicatriz en medio de mi estómago no era algo que quería enseñar, mis sandalias, toalla y una pequeña bolsa con un libro dentro por si me daban más ganas de leer que de nadar.

Al momento en que iba a llamar al elevador, el timbre sonó pidiendo permiso para llegar a mi piso. Viendo la pequeña pantalla para saber quién era, entrecerré los ojos al ver a Gregory parado impaciente en la recepción enfrente de los elevadores.

Presioné el botón de aceptar y me miré en el espejo para asegurarme que no estuviera tan demacrada.

–¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá?

Las palabras atropelladas fueron lo primero que salió de mi boca cuando el elevador se abrió revelando a mi hermano. Su sonrisa ladina se asomó y sin responderme me rodeó en su anchos brazos atrayéndome en un gran abrazo.

–También te he extrañado, Bella– susurró divertido jalándome la coleta que me sujetaba el cabello, lo hice a un lado riéndome entre dientes –. Mamá esta bien, estable por decirlo de algún modo.

–Entonces, ¿qué necesitas? Tenemos años sin vernos, Greg.

No me importó que sonara a reproche, había habido un tiempo donde él y yo éramos inseparables, mi subconsciente siempre había tenido la ligera sospecha que era por el hecho del acoso escolar y las burlas hacia mi peso, sin embargo quería creer que había sido por el amor fraternal incondicional que teníamos por darnos.

–Lo creas o no, he venido a verte– susurró divertido, entrándose a mi departamento –, ¡joder, Bella! Tienes un pequeño hotel para ti sola.

Rodé los ojos y lo dirigí a la cocina.

–¿Te ofrezco algo? –Dije amablemente.

–¿De casualidad tendrás una cerveza?

Lo miré mal, y por un momento supe que el se había olvidado de mi situación, aunque pareció reconsiderar lo que dijo ya que suspiró e hizo una leve mueca. Su negación a lo que había sucedido hace ocho años atrás había sido igual que todos los demás, sin embargo al ver que aún seguía sola y batallando, hizo todo lo posible por estar a mi lado.

Se lo agradecí incondicionalmente, pero cuando me había venido a vivir a Seattle habíamos cortado un poco el contacto, tanto así, que me sorprendía que estuviera aquí.

–Agua estará bien, Bella.

Le ofrecí un gran vaso con agua y me senté justo enfrente de él, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por indefinido tiempo hasta que él habló:

–Estás muy delgada, chica– sacudió lentamente la cabeza –. ¿Sigues vomitando todo lo que ingieres?

–Greg, no hablemos de eso– le dije incómoda, como siempre que sacaba a relucir el tema –. Cuéntame de ti, ¿ya te gradúas este semestre, cierto?

Él se atragantó un poco con el agua que tomó, pero asintió enderezándose lentamente. Algo estaba guardando y me di una idea de dónde se dirigía su visita inesperada.

–Sí, en mayo si Dios quiere– sonreí ampliamente orgullosa de él. Mi hermano estaba estudiando Ingeniero Agrónomo en la Universidad de Dallas, la misma donde yo había estudiado, quedaba a una hora de nuestro rancho, por lo que podíamos ir y regresar el mismo día para no gastar en residencias. –Te quiero ahí, Isabella, te he extrañado horrores.

–Al igual que yo, Greg– extendí mi mano para alcanzar la suya y darle un apretón –. Solo dime la fecha y ahí estaré.

–No había cuestión a duda, hermana–. Me guiñó el ojo y se levantó para ir a hurgar por mi cocina, al ver que todo lo que tenía era avena, fruta o cereal. Su barbilla se asomó sobre su hombro y me reprendió: – Es mi primera vez en Seattle, por lo que me sacarás a pasear y antes de hacer nada, iremos a comer. Estoy hambriento.

Irónicamente yo nunca había visto la ciudad mas allá de las calles de mi departamento y un poco del centro, por lo que cuando le dije que no sabía mucho de a dónde ir, sus ojos se quedaron tan blancos que pensé que estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

Terminamos comiendo en algún local del _Public Market Center. _Yo casi no hablé, me abstenía de decirle todo lo que en realidad me había pasado, sin embargo él era un parlanchín, y si bien no había llegado al fondo de qué hacía en Seattle, me explicaba cómo había conocido a esta grandiosa chica, quien apenas estaba empezando a estudiar con diecinueve años. Según sus palabras, ella era hermosa, divertida y toda una mandona que lo tenía en una correa corta, para su propio bien pude notar.

–El rancho sigue en pie y he pensado que al terminar mis estudios el ampliar las reses, inclusive contratar a este nuevo método para hacer que su carne sea más suave. Tranquilizan a las vacas, dejando que su carne sea más suave aún cuando se esté comiendo. Es una gran inversión– se quedó mirando a través de la ventana del restaurante hacia la costa –, pero creo que valdrá la pena. Mi mayor logro será cambiar nuestra clientela a restaurantes importantes y no a supermercados… tal vez ambos.

Suspiró resignado, sabía que el rancho había tenido sus problemas una vez que mamá enfermó y yo, aunque había querido ayudar, no pude hacer nada. Mi mamá había prohibido la intervención bancaria de alguna de mis cuentas y todo lo que había podido hacer era entregarle aparte el dinero a Gregory, a veces funcionaba, otras veces no.

–Veo que tienes todo planeado, Greg– sonreí enternecida por lo maduro que mi hermanito sonaba.

–Si…

Lo miré sabiendo que algo sucedía, su mirada se había escondido detrás del miedo y nervios de algo, pero no pregunté. Había aprendido que lo mejor para sacarle información a Gregory, era esperar a que él mismo te la proporcionara.

–Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente– soltó de repente –, he dejado a Bonnie embarazada.

–Pequeño gigoló– solté una risa que casi se comparaba con las que solía dejar salir antes de todo mi drama.

Gregory no me dijo nada, sino me lanzó dardos con la mirada.

–Es serio, Bella, he dejado a mi novia embarazada. ¡Acaba de empezar sus estudios, por Dios! Y ni siquiera es de Texas– soltó casi gritando –. Yo apenas llevaba haciéndome la idea de que la quería, la quiero – se corrigió sacudiendo su cabeza –, pero apenas me graduaré, no tengo tiempo para ser padre.

Impresionada por el hecho que tenía razón, no le quité la vista de encima e intenté aclarar lo que le diría. No podía decidir qué hacer por él, aunque era mi deber como hermana mayor darle algún consejo.

–No te diré qué hacer, Greg– susurré con cariño –. Espera… No me digas que te ha dicho que estaba embarazada y has huido hasta aquí, Gregory Pen.

Su mueca de fastidio me dio la respuesta.

–Pobrecilla, la has dejado sola– chillé levantándome de la mesa –. ¿Eso es lo que mejor se te da, no? Dejar a las personas solas cuando más te necesitan para luego pedir perdón.

–Isabella…

–No, Gregory– me volví a sentar con más calma, intentando explicarle cómo lo veía yo –. No deberías de estar aquí conmigo, deberías de estar allá con ella decidiendo lo que harán. Un bebé no es el fin del mundo.

–Sé que no lo es– sacudió la cabeza –, solo sé que quiero hacer lo correcto. ¿Pedirle matrimonio es lo correcto, no? Digo, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo con ella y que terminara su carrera antes de que un bebé llegara. Quiero a este bebé, Bella, solo que estoy asustado.

–Creo que deberías de levantar su sucio trasero de Seattle y dirigirlo de vuelta a Texas, hermano– le dije con firmeza, pero una sonrisa atravesó mis labios–. Seré la mejor tía del mundo, lo prometo.

Gregory me tomó la mano sobre la mesa sonriéndome con cariño fraternal, él ya se veía más tranquilo y menos nervioso, sin embargo tenía que tomar la decisión junto con ella.

–Sé que lo serás, Bella – me dio un tierno apretón en la mano y sonrió ladinamente –. Ahora, llévame al aeropuerto.

–No te llevaré hasta allá sin saber que hay de vuelos. A parte de que hace años no te veo, Greg. Espera hasta mañana ya es tarde.

Él no tuvo inconveniente y después de apartarle un boleto al aeropuerto internacional de Dallas para mañana a las tres de la tarde, nos dirigimos al _Space Needle. _

–La fila es larga– se quejó como el niño pequeño que seguía manteniendo dentro. Yo me reí y froté cariñosamente sus brazos.

–Pasa rápido, Greg.

Distraída miré alrededor de la tienda que rodeaba el elevador y suspiré. Una parte de mí quería toparse a Edward, inclusive ir a la Postrería para ver si se encontraba ahí. No me había pedido mi número de teléfono por lo que supuse que, como todos, después de una cita se había dado cuenta que podría tener a cualquier otra mujer.

–Hey, Bella, estas como en la luna – dijo divertido mi hermano –. Es nuestro turno.

–Oh, perdón.

Sus ojos me analizaron cautelosamente y una vez que estábamos apretujados con turistas extraños en el elevador, soltó su sonrisa contagiosa y divertida.

–¿Hay algo que quieras compartir, grandiosa hermana? – Curiosa lo volteé a ver preguntándome a qué se refería. –¿La existencia de algún hombre, será?

Le rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

–Gregory no hay nadie que se interese.

E inmediatamente pensé en Edward. Luego lo volví a descartar al recordar que ni mi número había pedido. Suspiré frustrada y lo volteé a ver. Impresionantemente él esperó sin hacer preguntas hasta que le solté la historia.

–Bella… No puede ser que sigas con la autoestima por los suelos– nos encontrábamos lejos de las personas y nadie parecía intentar averiguar de lo que hablábamos por lo que no me importó que siguiera diciendo cosas. –Vales la pena, no dejes que tu pasado te defina, no dejes que el idiota de…

–Gregory, sé que soy hermosa. Ese es el problema– susurré débilmente, él volvió a esperar pacientemente –. Toda mi adolescencia no pude relacionarme con hombres por el hecho de que nadie querría salir con una ballena – él iba a protestar, pero levanté una mano para que me dejara continuar –, cuando adelgacé y hombres me empezaron a notar, los odie por todos ser superficiales…

–¿Cómo se llama? – dijo tranquilo. –Si te tiene tan asustada, debe de ser una persona excepcional.

–Dándote el nombre lo hará real, Greg. No hay nada, solo fuimos a comer.

Me dirigió una sonrisa consoladora y pasó un brazo por mi hombros volteándome a ver el mar.

–Bella, ya no estás en secundaria o en la universidad. Eres una adulta y los hombres que conoces también, algunos serán idiotas y superficiales, sin embargo este repostero… Me da buena espina.

Le di un codazo en sus costillas, bromeando le dije: –Ni lo conoces.

–Isabella, cuando hablas de él es el miedo opacándolo. De mí te acuerdas que lo llevarás a Texas cuando me gradúe.

No agregué nada y me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras miraba algún ferri salir de Seattle. Gregory tenía razón, sin embargo hice un pacto de no ir a la Postrería por un tiempo. Mi vida había estado en una montaña rusa por largos años y cuando estaba apenas estabilizándome, la colina se volvía a presentar, sorprendiéndome.

No quería más cambios de los que podía lidiar, y el aceptar a Edward implicaba un cambio que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aquí se ha revelado un poco más de la historia para que poco a poco vayan comprendiendo por lo que ha pasado Bella. <strong>

**Espero con ansias cualquier duda o comentarios que desean dejarme en Review. **

**Un saludo y si no subo antes de navidad, felices fiestas :)!**


End file.
